The Wiggles Toot Toot Credits
The Wiggles Anthony Field Jeff Fatt Murray Cook Greg Page Captain Feathersword Paul Paddick Dorothy the Dinosaur Leeanne Ashley Wags the Dog Edward Rooke Henry the Octopus Elisha Burke Officer Beaples Leanne Halloran Zardo Zap Leanne Halloran Elyssa Dawson Raiffe the Mechanic Mitchell Butel Dancers Elyssa Dawson Amy Dunbar Clare Field Joseph Field Cassandra Halloran Jessica Halloran Kate Halloran Graeme Hickey Ashliegh Johns Kristen Knox Cia Jia Leggett Cameron Lewis Tamahra Macey Sam Moran Rebekka Osborne Scott Porter James Runge Emma Ryan Sia Ryan Talacia Williams Larissa Wright Toddlers in Food Food Tara Fitzgerald Dominic Field Ceili Moore Gabrielle Rawlings Anthony Wiggle's Puppy Fergus & Pasqua Field Producer Paul Field Director Chisholm McTavish Choreographer Leanne Halloran Production Co-ordinator Lou Porter Production Designer Graeme Haddon Art Director Sheryl Talmage Art Department Assistant Jane Shadbolt Production Assistants Andrew Dunn Sophia Jones Matt Acland Tony Rioseco Luke Field 1st Assistant Director Stefanie Kleinhenze Second Assistant Director James Ford Technical Director Colin Rotchenberg - OB Group Runner Terence Galvin Rigger Justin Harper 2d Artwork Joe Westbury Geoff Morrison Scenic Artwork Weir Design O.B. Facilities O.B. Group Zero One Zero Director of Photography & Steadicam Operator Borce Damcevski Camera Operators Steve Rees Douglas Kirk Jimmy Jib Services West Botswanan Productions Post Production Services A.R.Com Pty Limited The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited Post Production Supervisor Tony Douglass Editor Steve Rees Audio Post & SFX Craig Abercrombie Graphic and Animation Swampmagic Animation Lightning Designer Brad Landi Lightning Assistant Jeff Stuart Makeup Kristelle Gardiner Sound Recordist Chris Brooks Boom Operator Matt Acland Set Construction George Aviet Staging Chris Maxfield Danni Haski Costume Construction Kerry Dawson Studio Facilities Barcoo Studios Terry Owen Location Facilities Australia's Wonderland - Sydney Songs Look Both Ways J. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) John Bradlelum Trad. Arr. M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes Trad. Arr. M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) Food, Food, Food (Oh How I Love My) J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy! J. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) Bathtime Raffi (Homeland) Do the Wiggle Grovoe J. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell Me Who is That Knocking?) M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) Balla Balla Bambina A. Renaldi (Wiggly Tunes) I Climb Ten Stairs M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) Move You Arms Like Henry P. Field (Wiggly Tunes) Silver Bells That Ring in the Night Madden/Wenrichs (Alberts) Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) We're Dancing with Wags the Dog M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) Officer Beaples' Dance D. Lindsay, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) Zardo Zap M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) Let's Have a Cieli D. Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Toot Toot, Chugga, Chugga, Big Red Car M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) Special Thanks to the Wiggles Office Staff: Karen Smith Paula Dunn Bernadette Day For Concert Information - Please Phone 1900 929 455 For Bookings and Enquiries Regarding The Wiggles and The Dorothy the Dinosaur and a Friends Show Please Phone: (02) 9810 4777 or Fax: (02) 9555 2992 Visit the Wiggles Internet Site at: Www.thewiggles.com.au John the Cook The Video is dedicated to the memory of John Field 11th March 1932 to 7th May 1998) Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Video Credits Category:The Wiggles Category:Roadshow Entertainment